


Heat

by Doodlelolly0910



Series: Captain Swan Omegaverse [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Omega Verse, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlelolly0910/pseuds/Doodlelolly0910
Summary: Emma Swan is a successful single Omega who's been doing just fine on her own. When she runs out of her suppressants early and is unexpectedly thrown into a heat, she has a little trouble coping. Luckily(?) her attractive Alpha co-worker and best friend, Killian Jones, has stopped by her apartment today. What could go wrong? What could go right?





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this because I've wanted to write this trope for some time but I was really nervous on how it might be accepted lol. It's OUAT Write Your Weird Week, though, so I thought, what the hell. This fic takes place in what is known as the Omegaverse and if you're unfamiliar with that, please click on the link below. There's a really great post that explains a lot of the biological differences in this universe that is very helpful! Super huge hugs and thanks to my beta/cheerleader/inspiration for this fic @artistic-writer without whom I would probably not have had the cahones to post this lol. Anyways, here we go!
> 
> Link to Omegaverse information:
> 
> https://pack-the-pack.tumblr.com/post/166590023516/took-me-five-days-but-i-finally-finished-pls

Emma woke up a sticky mess. Her normally bouncy blonde hair was plastered to her scalp by the sweat that seemed to flow freely from every pore on her overheated body. Her tank top clung to her skin, dark spots forming on the neck line and sides. In between her thighs was a similar situation, but for an entirely different reason, her panties definitely ruined by now by the slick flowing down her leg. Everything was too hot, too tight, _too much in general_ . The sheets rubbing against her sensitive skin set her body on fire. Even the air around her felt too heavy. Her bed was a mass of pillows and blankets, but somehow she only managed to sleep under a single sheet in the night. She'd started nesting and didn't even notice it. She really should have seen this coming.   
  
She was in heat.   
  
_Shit_ .   
  
Emma rolled over with a groan, clutching her midsection as a vicious wave of cramps rolled through her, spiking her temperature and sending a fresh surge of slick from her nether regions. Gritting her teeth and shoving several pillows out of the way, she picked up her phone and sent a text to her good friend and fellow bondsperson, Killian Jones, to let him know she wouldn't be in the office that day because she was sick. Killian was a tall, dark, and handsome Englishman who she'd hired on to help with the business she'd been running for the last four years, Fox Bail Bonds. He was damn good at his job and he and Emma made a great team. He would have been exactly Emma's type had he not been an Alpha. She had no intention of being claimed and stuck barefoot and pregnant in someone's kitchen, thank you very much. But she couldn't deny her dormant biological attraction to him, a pull she'd not felt with any other Alpha she'd ever encountered. She valued her independence far too much for a relationship like that, though. She had never been a typical Omega.   
  
Killian had flirted unyieldingly with Emma when they first met, but it seemed it was just part of his personality. She had him pegged for a typical cocky Alpha the minute she met him. The more time she spent with Killian working alongside him, however, the more she learned how much of a gentleman and an overall kind and good person he actually was, and the two became fast friends. If there was ever a chance she'd commit to an Alpha, she would want it to be someone like Killian Jones (if not the man himself, but in the sake of maintaining their friendship, _that_ was out of the question). She felt bad for lying to Killian, but no one knew Emma Swan was an Omega.   
  
She was supposed to have gone earlier in the week to get her heat suppressants and scent blockers, daily pills she took to regulate her biology, but a case had turned up that she couldn't turn down. Some lowlife bail jumper who'd left his seventy year old mother on the hook for his ten thousand dollar bail (the poor woman had put up her _house_ to cover that) had tried to skip town. She dragged the guy in the previous night after hunting him down for the last five days and she figured she had at least another couple days before she'd need a refill, despite having run out of her medication two days into her case. She was very clearly wrong. Thank God for the birth control shot so she didn't have to remember that daily, too.   
  
She usually had a better handle on things than this. Growing up in the foster system, discovering she was an Omega had been hell. There had been no one to walk her through her first heat when she finally presented at the age of sixteen. In fact, she ended up breaking some poor Alpha kid's nose who, like her, had just presented himself and couldn't fight the baser instincts of his intense first rut. She felt bad for the kid, but she had always been a fighter and she wasn't about to roll over for the first Alpha she met looking for nothing more than something to stick his knot into. The group home they both lived in wanted to press charges against Emma for the whole ordeal. That's when she ran away.   
  
After that, she'd begun taking suppressants so her heats would be contained, and scent blockers to mask the natural odor her scent glands gave off identifying her reproductive status to any Alpha within range. She shoplifted them whenever she could, along with food and whatever other essentials she needed, keeping herself as undercover as possible. When she was eighteen, she stole a wallet from a front seat of a car, and her life changed forever. The wallet belonged to Cleo Fox, and Emma was sure in the moment Cleo caught up to her and demanded her wallet back that she was going to jail. Instead, Cleo surprised the teen by taking her into her home and off the streets, and best of all, giving her a job as a receptionist for her bail bonds business. When Emma turned twenty one, Cleo even helped her get her bondsman licence and taught her the trade herself. Emma admired the woman immensely, and she envied her Beta orientation that allowed her to live her life normally, not having to worry about heats or ruts or medication or scents. When Cleo was killed on the job three short years later, Emma was devastated.   
  
She had been dating a Beta guy at the time, Neal Cassidy, and she turned to him in her grief. In the wake of Cleo's death, Emma's days began to blur together and Emma forgot her suppressants for the first time since she'd presented. Her heat hit her _hard_ and Neal couldn't handle it. As soon as she recovered and resumed her medication, he not so gently suggested they see other people. Emma decided that she wouldn't open her heart again. She certainly never forgot her medication again.   
  
Until now, that is.   
  
Now, after writhing on the bed in feverish pain for a few more minutes, the cramping in her lower abdomen had subsided enough that she was able to wobble on shaky feet. A shower would help. Emma made her way from her bedroom through the living room and down the short hallway to the bathroom, stripping her clothes off along the way. She actively avoided the mirror above the sink, harboring no desire to see her state of dishevelment, and cranked the tap on. The shower soon had a steady stream of lukewarm water going and Emma climbed in and seated herself on the tub floor directly beneath the spray. The water was significantly cooler than her skin, and she felt her fever begin to ease, if only slightly. She leaned herself heavily against the side of the tub as the sweat from the heat rinsed from her body, floating in a twilight state between sleep and wakefulness, in too much of a daze to even think about soap or shampoo.   
  
It felt like she'd been sitting there for hours, but at the same time, it felt like only minutes. She'd lost all concept of time as she sat under the spray, trying to get the symptoms of her biology under control. When the water temperature had edged down to just short of freezing, she knew it was time to get out. Her stomach was still rolling with cramps, albeit less intense ones thanks to her shower, as she hoisted herself up and out of the tub, shutting off the tap behind her and toweling herself dry.   
  
The mirror hadn't even fogged up during the time she'd been in the bathroom, much to her chagrin. Her light blonde hair fell in slightly darker stringy tendrils from her scalp, her eyes bright and glassy, and, despite the cool water she'd been in, her normally pale skin was flushed and rosy. Her freckles stood out against the pink hue, making her look sunkissed and radiant. Emma saw none of that through her pheromone addled haze, interpreting only a fevered mess as she picked up her wide tooth comb and aggressively brushed the snarls from her long mane.   
  
This was going to be a long heat. She'd been using suppressants for so long that once her natural urges had been triggered, it was like the floodgates had opened. There was no turning it off and it would only get worse from there. She was twenty eight years old, unmated, and she'd never been knotted in her whole life. Biology was not in her favor, as Omega heats only got worse with age unless the Omega was knotted regularly and mated, a complementary chemical reaction sating her body's needs. The suppressants wouldn't work forever. Doctors didn't even recommend using suppressants past age thirty. Unmated Omegas didn't often make it past thirty five years old. Their heats would become too intense, causing febrile seizures, brain damage, and eventually, death. That was a problem for future Emma, though. Right now, she had a date with the silicone knot toy she'd purchased for this exact occasion.   
  
When she'd brushed her tresses to her satisfaction, she piled the still damp mass on top of her head, securing it in place with a large claw clip. She retrieved her favorite fluffy white towel from its place on the bar near the tub where she'd replaced it after drying off and wrapped it around her body snugly.   
  
When she exited the bathroom, she didn't even notice anything was amiss at first. As she walked into the living room, she stopped dead in her tracks. She felt like she'd been punched in the gut, practically running into a wall of the most delicious scent she'd ever encountered.   
  
_Alpha_ .   
  
Emma's head snapped up and she was instantly on alert. Her green eyes were wide and searching before she settled on the potential threat.   
  
Killian Jones stood in her living room, a scant five feet from the front door, a paper bag clutched fiercely in one hand and his other fist clenched tightly in a white knuckled ball. His scent was overwhelming, filling her space with notes of sea salt, rum spice and leather, all woven through with a strong undercurrent of pure testosterone. His faded black AC/DC t-shirt shifted with the rippling of his muscles beneath it, and the dark jeans he wore seemed to be just on the right side of too-tight, but rapidly becoming tighter as his body responded to her scent. Emma could see his muscles flexing beneath the umber and ginger scruff covering his jaw from her position across the room from him and his nostrils flared with every other breath he took. His blue eyes found her, expressive dark eyebrows furrowed in restraint and confusion. He was every Alpha fantasy she'd ever had come to life.   
  
"Swan," he managed, gritting her name out an octave lower than usual. The sound of her own name in that tone sent a new batch of cramping through her body and she very nearly whimpered. He could smell the spike in her body, she was sure, by the way he slammed his eyes shut and shook his head roughly before continuing. "Are you an Omega?"   
  
"I said I wasn't coming in today, Jones, what are you doing here? How did you even get in?" Her voice was breathless, her hackles raised in case Killian went feral on her. She trusted Jones with her life, but she'd never seen him in response to an Omega in heat. Especially since he was coming up on his rut himself. He usually took a week of his vacation around this time of year to sort himself out, not being the type to use suppressants himself, as most Alphas weren't. Things could get heated very quickly.   
  
(The Omega in her wasn't entirely convinced that would be a bad thing)   
  
She forced the traitorous thought aside and looked at her friend, who still hadn't responded.   
  
"Well?" she challenged, chalking the slight tremor in her voice up to her weakened state.   
  
"Apologies, Swan. It's difficult to think clearly with you in your current state of being... and dress..." He cleared his throat uncomfortably.   
  
Emma's eyes shot down to her body in immediate alarm as she realized she was standing there in only her towel. Her face colored further in embarrassment and then indignation.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable in _my apartmen_ t?" she hissed. Killian's eyes widened fractionally.   
  
"No! Gods above, Swan, that's not what I meant. I was concerned. You never call out sick, so I stopped by Granny's and got you some soup. I knocked, but you didn't answer and I assumed you were sleeping off your ailment. So, I used your spare key and I planned to leave the soup in the microwave for you with a note. I see now that was ill-considered on my part and I apologize. Profusely." How he managed to look so chastised and contrite while fighting back his natural urges was beyond her. She felt even worse for lying now.   
  
"Yeah, well, now you know," she said in a small voice.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He sounded equal parts hurt and curious and that made Emma's heart clench in her chest.   
  
"I don't tell anyone. It's not something I like to advertise," she snapped.   
  
"I get that you didn't want the whole world to know, but why not _me_ ? We're friends, Emma, I care about you. I could have helped you. I would _never_ take advantage of you like that, no matter how stupidly in love with you I am," he said. Emma's neck nearly cracked in her haste to pull her head up to look at him and his face blanched as he realized what he'd said.   
  
"You- you _what_ ?!" she nearly screeched and then cried out, doubling over with pain that caused her knees to buckle. Within a moment, the bag crinkled and clunked to the floor and Killian was next to her on his knees, hands hovering between them like he wanted to touch her but not knowing if that touch would be welcome.   
  
"I am so irrevocably in love with you, Emma Swan. I've fought it for years," he admitted quietly, but Emma could hear the honesty pouring from every word. "You were never interested, and I don't blame you. I'm just another Alpha. I decided long ago that if friendship was all I was blessed with from you, then I would accept it. I would never hurt you, Swan. You mean too much to me."   
  
Emma's heart melted at his words. She couldn't believe the self restraint he was exercising in this situation. Most Alphas would have tried to take her by force already. At the very least, they would have tried to talk her into sex. She'd seen it happen to other Omegas. Killian looked like he was about to split at the seams with want, but she knew what he said was the truth. He wanted her. Hell, he _loved_ her. But he would never hurt her. A burst of affection and repressed feelings for this man exploded from her and manifested itself in a rush of slick and ramped up intensity in her cramping. She doubled over again and Killian didn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her into an embrace this time.   
  
Her cheek was pressed against the solid muscle of his chest, and she could hear the rapid tattoo of his heartbeat in her ear. She was awash in his scent and she imagined this was what it must be like for the lucky ones. Those Alphas and Omegas who had real feelings for one another, who shared an undeniable bond, a connection to one another that was intrinsic to their entire being. This was what she craved, despite her attempts to quash her biological urges. And it was Killian. Killian, who had never judged her or pushed her, despite his flirtatious nature. Killian who had been there for her whenever she had needed him. Killian who was here for her even now, despite his own primitive urges screaming at him to _take_ and _breed_ and _claim_ . In that instant, her mind was made up.   
  
"You should get back in bed, love," he murmured into her hair, sweeping his hand over her back soothingly. "I'll leave the soup in the kitchen and I need to... go..." He ground out the last word like it hurt him to say it. He moved to pull away and Emma almost felt panicked that he was intending to leave. She fisted her hand in the front of his shirt and he looked down at her, cerulean eyes blazing. His grip tightened around her shoulders automatically in response.   
  
"Swan, I have to-" he protested.   
  
"Stay," she whispered. Silence fell between them for a moment.   
  
"Emma, you don't know what you're asking," he said, his voice strained. "Your hormones are messing with your mind, love. Let's get you back to bed and I can-"   
  
"Stay, Killian," she said more firmly. "I'm in control of my own mind. It's my body that didn't get the memo." She chuckled but he shook his head and made to pull from her again. She tugged back, holding her to him.   
  
"Swan, you _really_ don't know what you're asking. I feel my rut coming, and it's coming quickly. I wouldn't be able to stop..." he reasoned desperately.   
  
"That's okay. We can be there for each other. I want this. I want this with _you_ , Killian. You're not the only one with... feelings..." she trailed off, embarrassed. Killian looked down at her in utter shock, mouth hanging open but no words coming. So she continued. "I've never been good with this kind of stuff. I care very deeply for you, Killian, but I've been alone a long time. I've lost people, had my heart broken. I was afraid. And I steered clear of Alphas entirely because I was not about to be a kept woman popping out babies and keeping house like a shut in." The anger in her tone at the last statement made Killian chuckle.   
  
"No, you're very much not the type to be kept," he agreed.   
  
"But you," she breathed, her voice taking on almost a reverent quality. "You wouldn't keep me like some trophy Omega. Or hurt me. You're not just another Alpha. And I want you." Her tone was even and her eyes held clarity within them, willing him to believe her. His head lowered closer to hers, pausing with hardly two inches between their lips.   
  
"Swan, I need you to be very certain. This means things will change between us. I won't be able to let you go," he murmured. This time she did whimper aloud as her temperature flared again.   
  
"Yes, Killian, I'm absolutely sure. I need you. Alpha, _please_ ," she begged and that was it for Killian. He groaned at her use of his title and crashed his lips down on hers with bruising force, dropping his hands to settle on her waist. She gasped into his mouth and reached up her hands to wrap around his neck, sinking her fingers into his nearly overlong dark brown hair, tugging lightly. He pulled back on another groan and looked at her carefully, as if judging her expression for any signs of regret. When her eyes fluttered open to meet his, he found nothing but trust and a deeper emotion he knew Emma wasn't ready to name just yet.   
  
"Omega," he growled on an exhale and descended on her mouth again. She opened for him eagerly at the first swipe of his tongue at the seam of her lips. He plunged inside the warm wet heat beyond her lips just as enthusiastically, his tongue exploring every surface of her own. His arms wrapped around her waist completely and crushed her to his body. Emma could feel every blessed inch of his arousal for her through his jeans and her towel and her hips jerked to his in response. He grunted and pulled back abruptly, leaving Emma reeling. Before she could dive back in for another earth shattering kiss, he was standing and yanking her to her feet. He looked at her for another moment, pressed another hard kiss to her lips, then swept her up into his arms and carried her towards her bedroom. She squeaked in surprise and clung to his shoulders as he marched determinedly to their destination.   
  
By the time he got her to her bedroom, his scent had increased tenfold. His eyes were dilated, pupils almost eclipsing the blue, and even the thin ring of iris remaining had darkened to a rich midnight color. His teeth looked larger, sharper, as he clenched them together, the muscle in his jaw taut and strained. This was an Alpha in full rut.   
  
He dropped Emma on her bed as soon as his knees hit the edge and she bounced against the mattress. He stepped back away from her, eyes roving her body in a sharp hunger, and pulled his t-shirt from his body, tossing it aside with no concern to where it landed. He couldn't tear his eyes from her as he kicked off his shoes and popped the button on his jeans.   
  
He was glorious. His heaving chest was toned and dusted with dark curls that tapered down his flat abdomen, disappearing into his waistband. He dropped the jeans to his ankles and Emma's gaze followed greedily as he stepped out of them, her sights settling on the more than impressive bulge barely contained by his navy blue boxer briefs. He bent down to sweep the denim away and peel off his socks, leaving everything where it fell and never moving his eyes from her. Emma reached up and pulled the clip from her hair, tossing it aside carelessly, helpless to do anything but watch the strip show playing out in front of her.   
  
He stepped back to the bed, reaching out to grasp the edge of her towel and her breath caught in her throat. His eyes darted back up to hers as he rubbed the terrycloth between his fingers.   
  
"Last chance to back out, Emma. If this goes any further, I won't be able to stop," he said seriously. He looked completely wrecked, sweat beading on his forehead, pupils blown wide, chest heaving with every breath he drew. It looked like it might kill him to stop now, but she knew if she said she changed her mind, he would stop, no questions asked. Because of that, any shred of doubt in her mind was obliterated. He had given her every out possible, and that made her want him all the more. He was the absolute right choice. He was her Alpha, and the thought didn't scare her nearly as much as she expected it to.   
  
"I want this. I want you. I'm not backing out," she assured him. "Now get down here and fuck me, Alpha."   
  
There was a subtle change in his features, and Emma knew he was about to let loose, relinquish all control to his baser instincts. With a feral growl, he ripped the cloth from her body and raked his eyes over her naked form. Slick was leaking freely from between her thighs and she rubbed them together, seeking precious friction as he shoved his boxers down his legs and stepped out of them. Her eyes immediately fell to his groin and widened as he gripped the generous length and stroked it roughly in his palm a couple of times. Emma knew logically that Alphas were larger than average, but Killian was _huge_ , his cock angry red and leaking precome in a steady stream. Her mouth watered as her mind strayed to what it would be like to taste him. Before she could expand on that train of thought, she cramped again and Killian pounced, literally launching himself at her and pressing her back into the mountain of pillows behind her, slotting his body between her thighs. He pressed his mouth to hers in desperate, smacking kisses over and over again.   
  
"Beautiful, bloody fucking _gorgeous_ you are," he muttered between kisses and moved to mouth along the edge of her jaw and up to her ear, giving the lobe a sharp nip.   
  
" _Alpha_ ," she moaned wantonly, pressing her body up into his further and he grunted as he soothed the bite with his tongue.   
  
"You smell fucking amazing. Like cinnamon and chocolate and sunshine. Could smell you from down the hall," he mumbled between open mouth kisses down her neck and shoulder. Emma's hands found Killian's own shoulders and she dug her nails into the muscle there when he drug his teeth along her pulse point, dragging a guttural moan from him. "God, it kept getting stronger the closer I got to your door, and I was praying it wasn't you. Anyone but you. Because I didn't know how well I could control myself if it was. Always wanted you. Never knew why I needed you so much. But now I know. You're my Omega." He pulled back at that to look her in the eye. He saw no hesitancy there. " _Mine_ ," he growled, and buried his face back in her neck, sucking dark purple bruises into her skin and nuzzling his nose into the crook of it, inhaling deeply.   
  
"Yours, Alpha, God yes, yours," she agreed.   
  
Killian nipped and licked his way over her collarbones, leaving a trail of marks in his wake. When he reached her sternum, he tilted his head, rubbing the scruff of his beard over the sides of her sensitive breasts before sucking a dusky peak into his mouth. He sucked hard enough to hollow his cheeks and Emma's hands flew to his hair, burying her fingers in his silky strands. Her head tipped back, a loud keen escaping her reddened lips. Her hips rolled upwards again against his stomach and he pushed her back down, his hips resting below the juncture of her thighs and pressed heavily against the mattress. He continued to tease her nipples, kissing and rubbing from one globe to the next, worshiping them both equally. His hands traced over her sides and stomach as he tasted her flesh, setting her body alight.   
  
The involuntary groans that rumbled from his throat bled into her skin, vibrating her flesh and making her _want_ . She tried to roll her hips up again but he shoved her back down harder, his hands now clenching and releasing the curves of her hips. His eyes met hers and he pulled his mouth away with a wet _pop_ .   
  
"Stay still, Omega, or I will tie you to this bed," he rasped and Emma whimpered. "Or do you like that idea?" he asked, sliding back up the length of her body like a panther. Emma panted with want and squeezed her thighs around him. She smoothed her palms up the flat of his back and onto his shoulder blades. "I'm going to learn every single thing that makes you quiver, tremble, and moan. You're going to _scream_ for me 'mega," he snarled against her lips before swallowing her moan in another all-consuming kiss. His cock had nestled itself in the crease where her thigh met her hip and he rutted himself against her, smearing precome into her skin as his tongue massaged hers. He pulled back much too quickly for Emma's liking, her hands slipping from his shoulders down his back. "I'm not going to claim you this time, Omega. I want you to be clear headed when we have that discussion. But I _am_ going to fuck you, and I am going to knot you, and I am going to make you come so hard you forget your own name," he promised darkly.   
  
"Oh my God, yes, Alpha, please," she moaned. Who _was_ this begging, wanton, submissive thing she'd turned into? She would have never entertained these instincts in bed with another man. Just went to show what could happen with the _right_ man. She was more than happy to indulge in her primal instincts now.   
  
"We'll get there, love. Patience. But first, a taste." He stood suddenly and grasped his large hands behind her knees and tugged her to the edge of the bed, making her squeal and dissolve into giggles. He dropped to his knees with a breathy chuckle of his own and skimmed his palms up the backs of her thighs to the insides of them, pressing them apart and exposing her glistening sex to him. Her giggles faded into a low hum as his eyes darted over her greedily. She was just about to tell him to get on with it when he bent his head and licked a long stripe through her folds. Her head fell back again and a moan ripped its way from her mouth. Her hands scrabbled for purchase in the sheets beside her and her feet planted themselves in the mattress. His hands found her hips and he pinned her to the bed, eating into her voraciously, sucking her clit into his mouth, then dipping back down to thrust his tongue into her entrance. Growls poured from him in a steady stream as he lapped at her, tasting every drop he could like she was the finest of wines. His whiskers burned her sensitized flesh in the best way.   
  
"I love the way you taste, Omega. Sweeter than honey," he said, words tremoring into her and making her legs shake. She was so close. He circled the tip of his tongue around her clit once more before sucking on it hard and simultaneously slipping a thick finger inside of her. A pleasurable shriek surprised her when it burst from her, but it only encouraged Killian who slipped another finger into her and began to stroke them in and out, curving and twisting them until he found the spot that made her back arch and her hands fly back into his hair. He doubled down on the ridged flesh, and pulled on the little bundle of nerves with his lips, flicking over it with the tip of his tongue. Colors and light exploded from behind her eyelids as she came with a scream. Killian continued to work her through it with slow strokes of his fingers until she was a shaking sobbing mess on the bed.   
  
"You are a goddess among mortals, Swan. Fucking delectable. I could spend hours with my head between your thighs. But I need you too much for that right now, Omega," he told her, pushing up to his feet. His erection jutted out from the thatch of dark hair at his groin and he was so hard it looked painful. He grabbed her thighs and turned her body so her head was at the foot of the bed, settling himself on his knees between them. He leaned over her and captured her lips in another searing kiss making her taste herself on his tongue and pulling more muffled moans from her. Her fingers danced over his sides and up his chest, tweaking his nipples with her thumbs as she passed them, forcing another grunt from him. His head shot up away from hers and she could tell the last vestiges of control were slipping. Slipping a hand between them, he lined himself up with her dripping core and pushed himself home, driving fully into her with one hard thrust.   
  
"Oh _fuck_ !" Emma screamed out as the head of his cock bumped her cervix and Killian groaned at the same time, dropping his head to her shoulder. He suddenly froze and looked up at her with wide panicked eyes.   
  
"Emma, I didn't use anything, I didn't think-" he started apologetically and she pressed her fingers to his lips and shushed him.   
  
"I have it covered, Killian. I'm on the shot. I trust you," she whispered. His face melted into something like relief and he turned his head to kiss her palm before pulling out slightly and pushing back in, making Emma's eyes roll back into her head and her hands drop to the mattress above her.

  
Giving her very little time to adjust, he rocked his hips back and thrust forward again, setting a punishing pace. She pushed her hips up to meet him eagerly on each stroke, crying out when he found that perfect spot inside her again. He increased his pace, striking her g-spot with each pass, making her moan and curse with every movement. Her nails raked down his back, surely leaving marks in her wake and making him growl against her neck where he'd shifted his face one hand dropped to her hip as he fucked into her harder, the other burying itself in her hair as he angled her face to his for another kiss. It wasn't long before she felt another orgasm welling tight in her belly.   
  
"You're going to come for me again, Omega," he ordered against her mouth. "You're so close I can feel it. Come for me and I'll give you what you really need."   
  
Emma felt like she was going to burst out of her skin as another climax tore through her being, leaving her shaking and writhing beneath him. He fucked her through it, cock twitching inside of her and she could feel his knot swelling at his base.   
  
"That's a good lass. So fucking beautiful when you come for me, Swan," he praised and pulled out of her, making her whine in complaint. Her protests were short lived as he grasped her hips again and flipped her onto her stomach, pulling her to her hands and knees in front of him. He grabbed her hips again hard enough to bruise and slammed back home with a single thrust, pounding into her at a breakneck pace.   
  
"Bloody _exquisite_ . You feel like heaven, Emma. So fucking _hot_ and _wet_ and _tight_ ," he ground out, smacking his hips flush to her ass with every word. Emma couldn't even form words at this point, a slew of whimpers and moans streaming from her instead. Her elbows buckled on a particularly hard thrust and she folded her arms, dropping her forehead to them and letting herself get lost in sensation. She was shocked to feel yet another climax coiling within her and she clenched around Killian in anticipation. He growled a deep sound that seemed to start in his chest and reached one of his hands up to tangle in her hair, pulling her upright. Emma screamed at the change in angle, feeling him deeper than she ever had before. He slipped his hand down from her hair to grasp her breast roughly, his other hand migrating around her hip to touch her clit in sharp circles, sending pleasure bursting through her.   
  
"Alpha, please," she whined. "Please, Killian, fuck!" She didn't even know what she was begging for anymore, but it seemed Killian did.   
  
"Aye, love. Come for me one more time. Come all over my knot." He thrusted deep and hard, his knot almost fully swollen and catching on her lower lips with every pass. It was like her body was waiting for permission and she let go, screaming her release. Killian let out a long growling moan through clenched teeth as he thrusted into her a few more times, burying his face in the crook of her neck and he forced his knot inside of her, locking them together as he came. Thick spurts of hot come splashed through her insides, his arms circling her like steel bands, holding her to him tightly. She felt his head jerk up and heard his teeth clack together as he fought his natural urge to sink them into her skin, marking her as his own forever. Emma was so touched in that moment she knew she wouldn't have minded if he had claimed her. She was glad he gave her a choice, though.   
  
He pressed kisses into her shoulder as they calmed, leaning into one another comfortably. Slowly, as not to hurt her, he moved them backwards and to their sides in a spooning position to wait for his knot to deflate and they could separate. Emma was in no hurry. She was content to lay like this with him forever.   
  
"We can pick you up more suppressants when this passes. And, not to be insensitive, love, but you should really think about what comes next for you. You can't remain on that medication forever," he murmured against her skin, his palm stroking up and down the bare skin of her side.   
  
"It's a good thing I'll have you around for this kind of thing then, isn't it," she replied softly. He stiffened behind her, then wrapped his arms tightly around her midsection and buried his face in her hair.   
  
"You mean this isn't a one time thing?" he asked after a beat.   
  
"I mean, I hope not... did you want it to be?" she asked hesitantly, a fear of rejection rising to the surface. He shifted up on his elbow and turned her face to look at him with a gentle finger on her chin.   
  
"Swan, if it were up to me, this would be an all night, every night thing, heat and rut or no." Honesty and love shone brightly in his eyes as she couldn't help the smile that spread over her face. She leaned up and kissed him firmly, then turned back away from him and snuggled into his embrace. He continued to press soft kisses into her hair as he reached down and pulled a blanket over the two of them.   
  
"'M tired," Emma mumbled, eyes drooping. He chuckled softly.   
  
"Aye, as to be expected, love. I wasn't too rough on you, was I?" he asked, words laced with real concern. Emma snorted.   
  
"No. 'Sperfect," she slurred, exhaustion setting in. Killian smiled into her hair again.   
  
"Sleep, Omega. I'll be here when you wake. We have a long week ahead of us," he said.   
  
Emma drifted off seconds later, Killian following shortly after, Alpha and Omega safely wrapped up where they belonged. 


End file.
